


Can I Walk You Home?

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Daisy didn't normally walk home from school, but when Robbie Reyes--her long time crush--offers to walk her she can't help but say yes!
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Can I Walk You Home?

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @acerobbiereyes! 💛

It was not the shortest walk from the high school to Daisy’s house. In fact, it was a long freaking walk that normally Daisy would rather roll on the ground and cry about than actually attempt. In fact, there had been an occasion where she had gotten very close. Her dad, the school’s history teacher, had had to stay late for parent teacher conferences and wasn’t able to give her a ride home. Her mom had been at work and her beloved car Wall-E had been down for the count with a repair so bad not even Daisy’s best friend Fitz could fix it with his limited tools. Long story short, she had laid on the pavement outside the front doors with her hands on her face while Fitz continually kicked her feet until his mum had been able to pick the both of them up. Moral of the tangent: the walk was not a fun one. 

However, Robbie Reyes, Daisy’s very long time crush, was not aware how much Daisy hated said walk. And when Daisy had somehow found herself walking in the same direction just outside the school as him and he had offered to continue the conversation and walk her home she had readily accepted. 

“Is it okay if your mom picks you up, Fitz? Or if Jemma gives you a ride today?” Daisy asked Fitz over the phone, shooting Robbie quick smiles. She was normally the one to drive Fitz to and from school as they lived only just down the road from one another. She had even driven him to school that morning, Wall-E back from the shop three weeks earlier and as good as new!

“Yeah,” Fitz replied, “remember I was going--”

“To Jemma’s today!” Daisy finished. “Right, you told me that! Sorry to bother you then!” She shot Robbie another nervous smile, praying he didn’t think she was acting oddly. Normally she was so much better at looking cool around him. Or at least trying to. To her, Robbie Reyes was perhaps one of the coolest people she had ever met in the traditional idea of cool. And he was handsome  _ and  _ nice  _ and  _ compassionate  _ and now she was walking next to him. _

It took Daisy a second after he smiled back at her for her to remember that she was still on the phone with Fitz. 

“I’m sorry, Fitz. What did you say?”

“I asked you what you were doing.”

“Robbie is walking me home,” she said.

“Robbie Reyes is walking you home!” Daisy had to cover the speaker with her hand, fearing Robbie had been able to hear Fitz shout through the cell phone despite it being on speaker. 

“Yes,” she hissed back. 

She heard a muffled voice somewhere on Fitz’s end. From the accent alone she could tell it was Jemma. 

“Daisy is with Robbie Reyes? Oh my gosh! How exciting!”

“Well, I am going to hang up now,” she said.

“Wait, Daisy! What about--”

“Love you guys, bye!”

“Daisy!”

And with that she pressed the end call button and clicked off her phone. Looking at Robbie, Daisy huffed a little laugh. 

“Sorry,” she said shyly, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear. She was still getting used to the bob she had cut it into. 

Robbie just smiled and readjusted his backpack on his shoulder. “It’s all good. How’s Fitz?”

“As Fitzy as ever.”

“Good to hear.” 

Daisy snorted. “It truly is. The other day he had to wear a suit for some event his mom was going to. He looked nice, but his hair was all gelled. Not Fitzy at all. Freaked me out.”

“Yeah, no wonder. Fitz with his hair gelled.” Robbie shivered and his leather jacket caught a bit of sunlight. For a moment he seemed to shine as warm and as comforting as a campfire. Like a moth to a flame, or perhaps like magnets, the next steps they took forward happend to draw them a few inches closer together. If they wanted to--or really if they were brave enough to--they could have reached out and held the other’s hand. But teenage nerves were still between them and their hands stayed at their sides. 

“How’s Gabe?” Daisy asked, trying to ignore the stitch that was beginning to form in her side. They had reached the part of the walk that made her dread the whole ordeal. She and Fitz had named it Demon Hill for it was stupidly steep compared to the rest of the walk and had very little shade to protect a person from the sun. On top of it all, it was a place that many a more athletic person liked to jog on, mocking the lesser skilled with their running prowess. 

Robbie, in spite of the leather jacket and heavy backpack, seemed to take no notice of the hill as he replied, “Gabe’s good! He’s liking his science classes.”

“Smarty pants,” Daisy smiled. 

“Smarter than me for sure,” Robbie replied. 

Daisy had to keep a bit quieter after that, trying very hard not to breathe too loudly as she wanted to. She could feel sweat forming at her hairline and along her collar bone. She had picked her heavy boots and black jeans to wear that day and very much wanted to kick morning her for the choice. 

“How are you not even sweating?” Daisy finally panted, giving up on whatever “I’m so cool not even kind of overheating can totally walk up a hill without wanting to collapse I have never laid on the ground sulking about having to walk all the way home” schtick she had been trying to pull off the minutes before Demon Hill. 

Robbie looked over and shrugged his shoulders. “Never really feel the heat too bad. Are you alright? I can carry your backpack for you if you want?”

Daisy was about to say she could handle it. After all, if it really came to it she could. She could look after herself just fine and conquer Demon Hill like she had done in the past. But Robbie was being nice and they were almost up. Why pass out in the heat?

“That would be great, thank you.”

She handed over her bag, feeling much lighter and cooler without the large weight sticking to her back. The moment they had scaled Demon Hill, both of them cheered loudly and plopped down under the large oak that sat just a few feet away at the summit. 

“Freaking hate that hill,” Daisy laughed, her hair fanning out on the grass. 

“Can see why,” Robbie laughed back. “Freaking sucked.”

Daisy went up on one arm. “You weren’t even sweating!” 

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck.” He looked over to her, his head still laying in the grass, and cracked another smile. This one was different, though, than any he had ever given her before. There wasn’t a laugh behind it or any cool bravado. It was soft, his eyes melting like chocolate on a s’more. Daisy’s heart did little loop de loops and she shut her mouth tight in fear that it might escape her rib cage in all its somersaulting and come up her throat. 

With calloused but gentle fingers and pushed on by bravery, he tucked the same lock of short hair behind her ear again. 

"I’m glad I got to walk you home today,” he said. He shut his eyes tight. “I know you’re not home yet. But--”

“I know what you mean,” Daisy smiled. “I’m glad you got to walk me home too. Normally I drive…” She trailed off, her eyes drifting out of focus as she remembered the urgency in Fitz’s voice before she had hung up on him. She smacked her forehead, making Robbie jump.

“You alright?”

“Wall-E,” Daisy said, falling back into the grass. 

“Wall-E?”

“My car! I left him in the school parking lot.”

“Well,” Robbie said slowly as he sat up, “guess we’ll just have to walk back there together and get him.” 

He stood up and then offered her his hand. “Hear down Demon Hill is a better walk anyway.” His face went shy again. “And even if it isn’t, at least I get to spend more time with you.”

Daisy’s heart jumped so high it set an immovable smile on her face. She took his hand and, even when she was up and standing, did not let go. 

“To Wall-E!” she said. 

He squeezed her hand. “To Wall-E.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
